My life not yours
by malfoylover345
Summary: Rose has a boyfriend, a best friend, a cousin that wouldn't break her boyfriends face her life was going so great until, she had to tell her Dad what will happen? will he take it good or bad? A/N.. my first ever story so please any reviews are welcome!
1. Chapter 1

The Day had been long and stress full for Rose Weasley, but she was excited for the Yule ball that night, there was a Yule Ball for Christmas, and her boyfriend was gonna take her to the Dance….

_Who?_

_Scorpius Malfoy…_even though her dad told her very clearly and seriously not to be 'too' friendly with him and now they were snogging behind the school and on the Hogwarts express…the only people that knew other than Scorpius and Rose were Albus Severus Potter her best cousin and Anna Byrne, her best friend since her first year in Hogwarts, Albus and Anna were dating too but no one else knew.

Rose was expecting a package from her aunt Ginny, with a dress that her mother and Ginny picked some time for her, for the Yule ball.

Lily Luna Potter had already picked her dress so aunt Ginny spend more time helping Hermione to pick stuff for Rose.

Just as two owls came in the window Rose recognised the two owls Polo, her mothers, and Dulin Potter, Ginny's owl, carrying a square carton box.

"Oh Polo, Dulin what do you have there" Rose took the box and opened it, a sky blue dress laid there, a small golden box beside the dress was there too, rose with no hesitation took the box and opened it two crystal earrings shun in the little box.

Rose was thrilled she couldn't wait till eight o'clock that night to wear that dress and earrings.

She pulled the box under her bed covering it with a cloth and walked out of her room, of course she was the head girl and had her own room away from the Gryffindor tower and Any other dorms in the castle because she shared the Head Boy/Girl Common room with a Hufflepuff and it wouldn't have been fair to the Hufflepuff always walking so far up to the Gryffindor tower or for Rose to walk all over to the other side of the castle to go to the Hufflepuff Dorms, so they had their own common room near the Great Hall.

"Oh Hi Rosie" said Anna who just happened to pass by "I was going to look for you just now"

"Hi Ann, have you seen Scorpius?" wondered Rose

"No, last time I seen him was before second period" she responded "in Charms"

"Oh, ok" said rose a bit disappointed

Then the warning bell rang. They had five minutes to get to Potions before the starting bell rang for class.

"Come on Rose, we don't want to be late for class" Anna said pulling Rose along.

"Okay I'm coming Ann don't rush it" said Rose still graved by Anna.

Anna and Rose had just arrived as the bell rang and watched other students who were chatting or doodling, until Professor Binns came in.

"Mss Weasley, Mss Byrne please take a seat" said Binns as he entered the room.

"Told you we were gonna be late" Whispered Anna.

"We weren't late we arrived just in time" protested Rose, they took their normal seats at the back of the class room, Scorpius and Albus sat in front of them, Al gave a little smile at Anna, who gently smiled back, and Scorpius passed a note to Rose,

_**How's my Rose been?**_

_Good and you?_

_**Great actually do you mind if I steal you for free period?**_

_No actually I would love you to_

_**Same spot as always?**_

_Same spot _

They kept passing notes about what they wanted to talk, anything that reminded them of each other, all class until the bell rang.

"Rose, lunch time" said Anna to an immobile Rose

"What? Oh sorry I didn't realise class was over" said Rose taking her books and stuffing them into her bag.

Anna and Rose walked Down to the Great Hall talking about the Yule Ball, when they arrived they sat in their regular places.

"Rose, get some more to eat an apple wont just get you through the day" said Anna watching Rose nibble in an apple

"I'm not hungry" Rose told her "and I have to finish a project on magical creatures"

"But that's not due until next Monday Rose; you'll have all weekend to do it"

"I know, but we have so many other assignments to do, too. And plus, if I do it now, we can have more time to hang out this weekend."

"Oh, fine. You'll be in the Great Hall for free period though, won't you?"

Rose shock her head sadly "No I think it might actually take two periods sorry Ann"

Rose gave her a small hug and walked out of the Great Hall she knew she had done the essay two days before but she wanted to spend enough time with Scorpius as possible.

She walked quickly to the north tower where the divination classroom was once been in, (now an abandoned store room).

The room was small with a lot of empty boxes, Rose walked carefully not to make any noise she searched the room slowly but seen no one then a small candle was lit in front of an open door, Rose walked in a small hall was there that led on to another room more candles and rose petals on the ground that led to the other room across the hall.

She opened the door. "Oh my Gosh" she said as she seen a fifth year blond boy resting on a brown couch, with his shirt Half opened showing his very muscular torso.

"Well there, I was waiting for my girlfriend, but I don't think she'll mind" he got up slowly and touched her hands, and with a fast move he swirled rose around to the couch and kissed her passionately, she graved Scorpius by the neck he was on top of her, her legs wrapped around his hips, their breaths became rising rapidly, he buried his hands under Rose to undo her bra, while she kept her hands busy with Scorpius trousers.

Scorpius stopped. "Protection," he whispered.

"Birth control potion" she replied "is effective as far as I know"

Then they buried themselves into each other for the last hour.

------------------------------------

That night every body got ready for the Christmas Yule ball. After their trip to the Divination Class room, Scorpius and Rose went back to their dorms to get ready for the Ball.

In the Gryffindor dorms the girls were full and the space was getting limited.

"ehem…Anna lets go get ready in the girls bathroom here is too crowded, I can't even move here" said Rose taking a big bag were her dress was and a small bag were her make up was.

"Ok" said Anna also taking a bag with make up and her dress.

They walked down to the bathroom and watched as some other girls also were changing.

---------------------------------------------------

A few minutes later…

Scorpius tied his white tie to his vest and cleaned his shoes slowly side to side with a cotton fibred cloth and combed his hair.

"You know, James and Hugo are going to kill you when they see you with Rose" said Al

"Thanks Al you really know how to lift my spirits" said Scorpius a bit nervous

"Oh I was just saying keep your wand near" Al said "you know we the Potter and the Weasleys are always very over protective of our relatives mostly if they are females"

"But why?, you don't really mind me and Rose, and all of the others do, and a lot" wondered Scorpius

"Well you are my best mate and you love rose, and I know you would never hurt her I'm telling you if I didn't know you and you went out with Rose I would scare the living daylights out of you" Al sounded quiet proud as if he really meant and cared about his family.

"Ready?" asked Scorpius fixing his hair one more time.

"Ready!" came a reply from Albus

------------------------------------------------

"Oh my gosh you look beautiful" Anna was astonished at what she just seen a Rose Weasley in a blue sky dress that suited her perfectly, with her redish hair down, two crystal earrings, a bit of make up, which she did not need, she looked beautiful, her smile made her look even more beautiful.

"Thanks you look beautiful too Anna" said Rose, Anna wore a light purple dress her hair was short, black and was spiked to the side of her neck, which didn't go longer than that, her brown eyes and no earrings she was beautiful too.

"Al is so lucky to have you, tonight" said Rose complementing.

"Scorp, is so much luckier" Anna complemented her, Rose looked at herself in the mirror and checked there wasn't any forgotten piece of food in her teeth, that her breath was suitable for the night, and that her smile always was there;

"Ready?" mumbled Anna

"Ready!" Replied Rose

-----------------------------------------

The Great Hall was filled with icy appearance the sealing was enchanted to make it look like it was snowing, the tables made of ice enchanted for them not to melt or to wet the person who seats at them and the chairs also were pure solid ice the ice felt like wood but it was clear and cold, students walked in and out with their partners and talked.

The Dancing stage was not yet allowed to dance on until eight o'clock but it was just ten to eight and everyone was just too exited.

"Have you seen Rose anywhere Al?" wondered Scorpius

"There" he ignored Scorpius, he seen Anna, astonished at her beautiful appearance "you are, you look amazing"

"Rose will be here in a few seconds, don't worry Scorpius" said Anna when she seen that Scorpius looked around for Rose

Rose peeked her head over the door she looked at the stairs and thought of how long they were, _'oh no everyone is gonna see me when I go down' _she thought.

Some courage filled her when she seen Scorpius beside Anna and Al, she walked out from behind the door; down the stairs, a lot of people fixed their eyes at Rose who looked rather astonishing.

"My goodness you look perfect and Beautiful Rose" complemented Scorpius taking her hand like a gentleman, Hugo approached them "Hey want to take a picture"

They all nodded and went closer to each other, Al, Anna, Rose, Scorpius and James and Emma McLaggen (his date) reached in to get in the picture.

The Bells rang and the dance was on "Shall we!"


	2. chapter 2

_**A/N**_**: Hi people this is my first ever fan fiction ever, EVER!!! So if it stinks please forgive me. **

Scorpius and Rose went to dance; Scorpius had one hand on her hip and one hand on Rose's hand, they danced gracefully, when his foot went in hers went out it was as if Rose had an excellent experience on dancing, the song was quite fast and elegant.

About a few minutes after, the song changed into a most quiet one "I'll go and get drinks" whispered Scorpius kissing rose on her forehead.

"Hi" said Rose to James and Al who sat on a table near the Dance floor.

"Hi" said Al

James didn't say anything.

"Scorpius just went for some drinks do you want any?"

"Scorpius? Scorpius Malfoy?" asked James with some anger on his voice "that scum bag is your date?"

"What is wrong with you James?" she asked him surprised

"You know bloody well what's wrong with me he is a bloody Malfoy, Rose you aren't supposed to talk to that disgrace for a wizard family"

"For your information James you have no right what so ever to tell me who I can or can't be with" she now was getting angry pulling out her wand and pointing it at James. "I don't tell you who you can't be with, or do I? Because if I could I would tell you not to go on a date with Jennifer Brown-Thomas who was your mother's ex-boyfriends daughter" Rose started to shout now "Now I tell you a few rules Jamesy, you back off and leave my love life alone, and I won't hex your ass, and just because I am a girl doesn't mean I can't make your face twice as bigger than what it already is… now is my life not yours, so BACK OFF"

"Rose he is the enemy may I remind you of what his great aunt done to mom" interrupted Hugo

"You too back off is my life why can't you see that?" Rose felt tears coming but she holded them back.

"HE IS THE ENEMY" shouted James off his seat.

"STOP YELLING AT ME!" Rose took her hand and slapped James before she could stop herself. She gasped at her own action but as far as she was concerned he deserved it.

James opened his eyes widely Rose his cousin had just slapped him his best cousin his younger cousin they had never had a fight like that before.

And with that Rose stormed away towards Scorpius nearly crying.

"Are you alright?" asked Scorpius who watched the fight

"Yeah want to dance again" she sobbed a little.

"Ok"

This time Rose rested her head on Scorpius's chest and had two arms around his neck, Scorpius gently moved her as the sound of the music leading the way.

"Scorpius you are never going to leave me even what ever my cousins say?" she asked Scorpius looking at him into his green hazel eyes.

"I will never leave you for anything that anyone says" he answered back

She kissed him she opened her eye a little and watched her cousin James still shocked by the slapped but looking at them hatefully.

* * *

"Hey Scorpius do you mind if I seal my cousin for a while?" asked Al

"No I don't mind but can I steal your date because I still want to dance" said Scorpius Al nodded and Anna got up into dance position with Scorpius.

"How are you feeling?" asked Al to Rose

"Very bad I just slapped my cousin" she replied.

"No I meant what Hugo said" replied Al

"What there's noting wrong with me about that" she protested slightly

"Rose I know you too well to know that you are lying you do care and some thing's wrong you can talk to me" said Al

"I don't want to talk about it" she replied

"Ok" he said.

"I'll talk to James not to tell your dad about Scorp, or about the slap, but I have to say good slap" said Al

* * *

Rose sat down and watched Anna and Scorpius dance Anna once was in love with Scorpius until Al changed his appearance from geek to sexy geek and she fell in love with Al, but Anna always told Rose how she wanted to dance at least one small dance with Scorpius and her dream came true.

"Rose…mhhh we need some help here ah… Lily got Drunk" said a fourth year boy with brown hair and some freckles.

"What Lily is not yet old enough to drink" Rose said

"You tell her" said the boy.

Rose got up and walked to the table Lily was she was laying on the table motionless with her arms crossed on the table and her head down covered by them.

"Lils" whispered Rose "want to go back to your Dorm?"

Lily nodded her head still under her arms.

Rose took her left arm and wrapped it around her shoulders to support Lily not to fall on the way.

"Thanks Charley, I manage from here" se said to the boy who told her the news.

"What happened?" asked Scorpius who just came over to see her, "Lils got drunk here" said Rose struggling a bit.

"Want us to help you?" asked Anna and Al at the same time, Rose nodded

When they were going out Rose seen James come in "if you had stopped been an asshole for just one second you would've noticed Lily who was getting drunk while you were worrying about me and Scorpius" and pushed him out of the way.

Anna, Scorpius, Al, Rose and a drunken Lily went up to the Gryffindor tower but just as they seen the portrait of the fat lady Lily quickly ran to a bathroom that was Right beside the fat ladies portrait.

"Wait Anna, Rose we can't go in there" said Al

"Stay outside I'll inform you of anything that happens" said Rose

Lily ran into the first compartment to the left and she left everything out, Rose holded Lily's hair back so it wouldn't get dirty.

"Lily why did you get Drunk?" asked Rose as Lily started crying, Rose comforted her

"I-" she stopped for another throw up.

"What is it?" asked Rose

"I tell you at the dorm" said Lily sobbing.

The three girls came out of the bathroom Rose and Anna still holding her because Lily was still too unbalanced.

"What's the password?" asked Rose "Mingulus mangulus" said

Anna the portrait door opened "I don't think we'll be aloud in we are not Gryffindors" said Scorpius

"We'll see you tomorrow Lily is my priority right now, is that ok Scorpius?" asked Rose

He nodded

Anna gave Al an 'I have to do this I'm sorry, I love you, I'll see you tomorrow' look.

And Al nodded.

The two boys left, Rose Anna and Lily walked to the girl's dorm.

"There you go Lils, you'll be alright" said Anna resting her on the bed

"I have to tell you" said Lily

"What is it Lils?" asked Rose

"I skipped a period" said Lily

"What?!?!" Rose said shocked

"I'm sorry I didn't know what I was doing, I was drunk and it was two weeks before and I just lost control…"

"Hey, hey did you have protection a charm, the birth control potion, anything" said Anna interrupting

"That was why I got drunk, I'd forgotten the charm by then and my birth control potion I lost it, he couldn't remember the charm ether so we just done it without them" said Lily crying

"Oh my god!!" Rose was now freaking out "Lily you knew you hadn't have the potion and you didn't remember the charm, why did you do it?"

"Sorry Rose I mean I just didn't think right" said Lily sobbing harder

"Well it's obvious that you didn't think right, your parents could be grandparents and there could be a thing growing inside you right NOW!!!"

"Rose calm down think about it maybe she was lucky and didn't get pregnant we'll go tomorrow to the alchemist and get some pregnancy test for Lily, and it's not a thing it is a perfect human beeing" said Anna she was always the one who had sensible thoughts and was more mature than Rose and others in their Year.

"Okay we will do that" said Rose calming down "maybe she is lucky and didn't get pregnant"

* * *

Next day they went to Hogsmeade and sneaked to the alchemist "How many should we get?" asked Lily

"I say two just to confirm" said Anna

"I get one too" said Rose

"What you too?" said Anna "After all that you said?"

"No I mean just to check I had my birth control potion but it's always better to know" said Rose

"In that case I'll get one too" said Anna "I don't want to be left out"

They walked around to look for extra accurate test they found ones and got four tests they walked discretely around the shop.

Rose suddenly bumped into someone and one of the pregnancy tests fell onto the ground.

Jennifer Brown-Thomas took the test that fell of Roses arms.

"Well, well, well dear Rose weasley thinks she is pregnant, wait until Jamesy hears about this" she said giving it back to Rose

"You wouldn't" said Rose

"Ohh really want to try me?" said Jennifer

"And what are you here for, may I ask" said Anna looking at her.

"Hey Jen" said a tall sixth year who kissed her in the mouth

Jennifer tried to push him away but it actually looked false, but they already seen it.

"Oh it looks like we are not the only ones having news for James"

"What the hell?" she said shaking to the boy

"What do you mean what the hell?" asked the sixth year

"Fine I only cheated because he cheated on me before, but you are more a serious case than me Jamesy told me about your dad and how he would kill you if he found out about you pregnant" replied Jennifer

"Trust me my mum would also creep out and probably kill you and James together the Weasley runs through her too" said Lily

"Of course you don't know anything about babies and" Jennifer started laughing "you are too young"

"Want to know what's funny…your face when I finish with it if you don't back off and if you say anything to James I am going to make your life a living hell hear me little princess?" Rose had her wand pointing at Jennifer's nose "Have a good day"

Jennifer left quickly.

"Bitch" Rose said under her breath.

Rose handed the test to the counter.

"That would be eight galleons" said the counter "have a nice day"

Rose Lily and Anna walked back to Hogwarts quickly.

* * *

"Okay Lily you first then Rose then me" said Anna

They opened two packages

"Rose you read the instructions" said Lily

Rose nodded

"Open the bottle" she read

"Fill with water up to one quarter"

"Mix the potion in the white bag on to the water"

"Mix with a spoon" (one already on the test pack)

The potion turned bright white colour. Like a thick mixture.

"When the mixture is white add a hair"

"Wait 5 to 10 minutes if the potion turns yellow is positive, if the potion does not change is negative"

"To know if is a girl or a boy, the mixture will have five pink bubbles creating slowly in the surface if is girl, if boy same but blue bubbles, if the result is just two big bubbles for ether colour is that they are twins if the potion does not show bubbles is that the sex is not clarified yet, the test is 9.99% accurate"

They waited and made the second one.

"Two more minutes" said Rose impatient

The time seemed to pass too slowly for the three girls waiting there.

Rose bit her lip hard and started bleeding.

"Rose calm down" said Anna giving her a tissue.

Rose nodded and breathed slowly.

"Done" say Lily shaking.

They opened the bottle.

_**A/N: **_** hi peoples I was just too excite to tell you what the results were that I waited till next chapter. **

**Note this is my first ever fan fiction, I'm not really familiar with this so bare with me if I don't update in a long time. Hope you are enjoying it so far X D. Any reviews are welcome too.**

**Lovies malfoylover345**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **_**I do not own Harry potter the goddess J.K. Rowling owns everything I am only borrowing the characters…… **_

**A/N :**** hi I'm here again I can't wait till the results anyway love you guys for sticking to my story even though is crap, if you'll like to give me any tips or ideas for later chaps please feel free to do so because as I am in my exams I'm running out of ideas and my head is too worked up by the tests….I won't waist anymore of your time ….. Here we go!!!!! XD**

**Continue….**

The time seemed to pass too slowly for the three girls waiting there.

Rose bit her lip hard and started bleeding.

"Rose calm down" said Anna giving her a tissue.

Rose nodded and breathed slowly.

"Done" say Lily shaking.

They opened the bottle.

The result was in front of them in a tiny bottle it nearly slipped off Rose's hand when he seen that Lily was pregnant the potion did changed from the thick white to the yellow.

Lily put her hands on her mouth "I'm pregnant" she gasped

Anna wrapped her arms around Lily and Rose joined hugging her tightly.

"Oh lily don't worry" said Rose

"Your turn Rose" said Anna who didn't let go of Lily

"Ok"

She did exactly the same thing as they did for the other potion.

"Ok start from now" she said looking at her watch counting the minutes.

Fifteen minutes later the potion was ready the potion did not change from colour.

"Oh, Thank Merlin's beard" she said

Anna's results were positive with five blue bubbles on the top of the potion Rose and Lily gasped and looked at Anna in great surprise.

"What I can't be, I can't, I can't" she repeated to herself walking up and down the Room

"Oh no my god" Anna was moving up and down nervously

Rose still shocked by the results.

"Who is the…the….father?"

"Who do you thin-…Al" Anna was shocked

* * *

The next morning, Saturday, Anna woke up crying on the Gryffindor couch Rose slept in the couch next to Anna's and Lily was asleep on the ground.

She didn't want to wake up Rose nor lily so she walked to the nearest bathroom slowly and quietly.

She wiped her tears and got dressed a pair of jeans, when she changed her t-shirt she looked down at her tummy

"Doesn't matter how hard is going to be for us we will get through this" she whispered down to her belly, she heard a little noise and turned around

Rose ran to her best friend and hugged her tightly "I'll always be here for you"

* * *

"We have to tell Al" said Anna

Rose nodded they walked around and around the common room, "But how?"

They whispered because Lily was still asleep, "And what about lily she has to say something too" protested Anna

"Yea let her sleep for a while" said Rose "She'll need it"

* * *

Anna and Rose walked down slowly to the great hall none had said a word on the way even though the two of them were full of things they wanted to say….

"Al!!" said Rose as they entered the great hall and seen Al walking to them

"Hey Rosie and my perfect girlfriend" said Al winking at her

"We need to talk Al" said Anna seriously "What's wrong" asked Al looking anxious

"There is something wrong" said Anna she took al by the wrist and pulled him out of the great hall followed by Rose and Scorpius who suddenly got out of his seat.

"What's wrong" asked Al

"I'mpregnant" she said quickly

"What?" said Al with no clue of what she said

Anna sighted "I am pregnant"

"WHAT?"

Now al was hysteric "How, when, were, why, what?"

"Calm down Al" said Rose "those are not the worst jet"

Al's face turned from purple to blue

"What you too?"

"No, not me…" said Rose "Lily"

Now all was red pink and yellow

He could not contain it "Lily…WHO IS THE BLOODY BASTARD THAT GOT MY SISTER PREGNAT?"

"Al calm down mate everyone can hear you out there" said Scorpius taking him away

"Al she is your girlfriend and your sister there is no point on killing the guy if she needs him and she needs you there is no point you being in Azkaban and Anna also needs you a lot" Scorpius listened to the conversation so he knew what was going on.

"You are right Scorp, she needs me" Al walked to Anna and hugged her tight and kissed her on her forehead head.

"I love you no matter what, we'll get through it" whispered Al

"I love you too" she replied

Scorpius took Roses hand and they stayed watching.

* * *

"SHE IS WHAT??!?!?!?!" roared James "SHE IS WHAT?!?!?!"

"James you are making this harder than what it already is" said Rose who went to tell James about Lily

"FIRST YOU WITH THAT SCUM BAG OF PURE CRAP, NOW LILY A SLUT AND WHAT ELSE ARE MUGGLES GOING TO RULE THE WORLD…" James didn't stop

"SCORPIUS IS NOT A SCUM BAG AND LILY IS NOT A SLUT YOU BLODDY BASTARD" Shouted Rose, she wasn't having any of it now she slapped him even harder than the Yule Ball day.

"YOU BLODDY BITCH" shouted James and rose slapped him again her eyes filled with tears and she ran away.

James regretted calling her what he just did.

* * *

"What's wrong Rose?" asked Scorpius she ran into his arms and soaked Scorpius's shoulder with tears

"James just called me a bloody bitch" sobbed Rose

"What?!?!?!" Scorpius said I'm going to kill him" he said under his breath but rose heard "no need" said Rose "I already slapped him hard twice hope he's learned his lesson"

* * *

Rose sat down under a tree away from reality where she could be happy and enjoy her time.

She thought there about her life and problems she was thinking about her dad that day

'_I might tell dad about me and Scorpius this Christmas holidays when I'm home _'

She thought

'_No Rose he'll kill you, you are only in fifth year'_

A small voice kept fighting in her head

'_But what if Stupid bastard James tells him and then dad will kill you anyway'_

She could not think of a way of telling her family about her and Scorpius and less her dad.

Hours passed and she kept thinking…….

* * *

"Have you seen Lily" anywhere asked Al to Rose in the way to the Quidditch pitch "No I think she is still at the common room"

Scorpius was there too and Rose wanted to keep her head off things so she decided to fly for a while.

"Well if it isn't my most beautiful girlfriend" said Scorpius

Rose gave him a kiss and got on her broom and raised high up in the air "how about a game of two to one" shouted rose to them down on the ground

"That doesn't really seems fare" said Al rising up followed by Scorpius

"I think I can manage it" said Rose pulling out the quaffle

"Okay if you insist" said Scorpius

She threw the quaffle on to the air Al quickly went for the ball rose stayed back to protect the goals, Al passed it to Scorpius, he made a quick move and tried to fool rose but he had used that technique before on a match last year so she didn't get fooled, Scorpius threw the quaffle on to the goal but Rose got hold of it and flied under the boys and leaned towards the broom to go faster, then she scored

"Ten points to Rose, zero to the Loser team" she laughed

The game went on for a while until Rose scored 210 points against 130 she had won; they got ready for supper as they had been playing a long time.

* * *

The great hall was filled with students and laughed and joked while others talked and sent notes.

Until McGonagall got up and silenced the Great Hall, "Hello dear students I have an announcement for you all, the quidditch league will begin after the Christmas holidays," the tables cheered and clapped until she cleared her throat loudly to quiet them "also anyone who is going home for the holidays I have to ask them to get sorted, at 11:00 in the morning exactly the Hogwarts express will be leaving Hogsmeade station tomorrow, so I may ask you to be in time and if required a bit earlier to sort trunks and owls or any other animal, have a nice holiday I'm afraid I won't stay because I have to leave for an important task tomorrow and will not be back until after the holidays so I wish you all a merry Christmas, let the feast begin!!"

The food appeared at the table and everyone started stuffing their plates with all the delicious food.

**A/N : **** hey thanks for reading hope you'll stay tuned for the next chapters, I took the slapping bit from real life experience not me but a friend and cousin fighting and she slapped him hard and that's how I got it all anyway, I can't wait till the Hogwarts express there'll be some other fights and *lips closed* I can't say anymore or I'll spoil everything anyway if you have any ideas for the next chap lease help I'm running out of inspiration and I'm feeling tired most of the time….**

**Anyway thanks to the people who reviewed on the last chap thank you lots….**

**Please Review and tell me what you think xxxx **

**Sorry if the A/N is too long… **

**Lovies, malfoylover345**


	4. update

Hi to every one its been loooooooong time since I have updated and im very, very, very sorry leaving you hanging like this but I just wanted to say I have made a new account called FanFiction297 if you want to check it out and I will Update with that one all this ones that I never finished.

Love Malfoylover345 (now Fanfiction297)

xoxox


End file.
